Oathbreaker
"Oathbreaker" is the third episode of the sixth season of Game of Thrones. It is the fifty-third episode of the series overall. It premiered on May 8, 2016. It was written by David Benioff and D.B. Weiss, and directed by Daniel Sackheim. Plot Summary At the Wall As Jon Snow awakens and gasps for air, he slowly sits up and scans the room. He then looks down and sees his stab wounds, becoming horrified in the process. Davos Seaworth, having returned to the room, is shocked but relieved and quickly helps Jon as he struggles to walk. Davos asks Jon if he remembers anything. Jon sadly says yes, mentioning how he remembers getting stabbed by Olly and Alliser Thorne for bringing the Wildlings to Castle Black. Melisandre appears, shocked that the resurrection actually worked. She then goes to Jon and asks him where he was after his death. Jon replies he saw nothing. She says that Stannis was not The Prince That Was Promised, but "someone must be", suggesting this may be Jon. After he awakens, Jon dons his Night's Watch robes and walks into the courtyard, seeing many of the fellow Brothers arrive before him. Jon, still struggling to walk properly, comes down and greets the dumbfounded Tormund. Tormund exchanges humorous dialogue with the resurrected Lord Commander before hugging him tightly which slightly pains Jon due to his stab wounds. Jon then greets the relieved Eddison Tollett and they exchange hugs. Sometime later, Jon oversees the public hanging of the traitors responsible for the Mutiny at Castle Black, consisting of Bowen Marsh, Othell Yarwyck, Alliser Thorne and Olly. Jon asks if any of the men have last words to say. Bowen says Jon shouldn't be alive, stating it's not right. Jon replies, "Neither was killing me." He moves onto the next man. Yarwyck pleads Jon to tell his family that he died fighting the Wildlings. Alliser then says he had a choice, to betray his Commander or the Night's Watch. He then says that Jon bringing the Wildlings was a dangerous problem and had to be stopped. Jon then moves onto the silent Olly, with the boy glaring furiously at Jon with intense hatred. Jon reluctantly cuts down the rope, killing all four traitors. Jon looks at Olly's lifeless body, feeling remorse. Afterwards, Jon takes off his cloak and hands it to the confused Edd. Jon then says Edd can do whatever he wants with the cloak, unofficially designating Edd as the 999th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. Jon then leaves the courtyard, saying "My watch has ended" while the rest of the Brothers look on in shock. At Sea Samwell Tarly, Gilly, and her baby son Sam are sailing on a ship to Oldtown. Gilly and Sam have never been on a ship before. Samwell is seasick and begins throwing up into a chamber pot. Gilly assures Samwell that it won't be long and says that she can't wait to see Oldtown. Gilly tells Tarly that the ship's captain says that Oldtown is the most beautiful city in Westeros. While Samwell had originally planned to go and study at the Citadel, he changes his plans since he cannot bring Gilly and her child along as the Citadel only allows men within its walls. Unwilling to abandon Gilly and Sam to the streets, Samwell decides to take them to his ancestral home of Horn Hill. While he does not get on with his father Randyll Tarly, Samwell assures Gilly that his mother and sister are very kind. Samwell wants to do everything to protect Gilly and her child from harm. Despite some unease, Gilly promises to follow Samwell and let him decide what is best for them. Beyond the Wall Bran is in the past again. This time he and the three-eyed raven are at the Tower of Joy in Dorne, shortly after the end of Robert's Rebellion. The last two of the Targaryen Kingsguard stand before the Tower and block their way. Eddard and his host of northmen tell Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Oswell Whent to stand down, and asks why they weren't at the Trident. Ser Arthur reveals that Rhaegar ordered them here to guard the tower. Eddard asks where his sister Lyanna is, but Dayne simply wishes Stark the best in the wars to come. The two Kingsguard draw their swords, with Ser Arthur saying "And now it begins." To which Eddard replies "Now it Ends." The two sides clash with Dayne making short work of a few of Ned's northmen. Ser Arthur slowly lowers the number of northmen left due to him being the finest swordsman in Westeros, but Ser Oswell falls to Ned's blade. Eventually, it is Ser Arthur and Lord Stark one-on-one. Dayne easily gains the upper hand and kicks Ned's sword away from him, but is unprepared for Howland Reed stabbing him through the back of the neck. Eddard seems visibly uncomfortable at being spared this way, but, in a rare moment, delivers the killing blow to the incapacitated Ser Arthur. Eddard runs towards the tower, having heard a woman's scream come from one of its windows towards the end of the duel. Bran runs to follow Eddard, calling out, but he is told it's time to go by the raven. Ned looks back for a second, seemingly hearing Bran, but then runs into the Tower. Bran tries to follow, but he's forced out of the past and back into the cave by the raven, saying he had stayed in the past for too long. Bran is both angry and sad at this, but the raven asserts it was for his safety. At Winterfell The Umbers led by Smalljon Umber travel to Winterfell to meet Ramsay Bolton, the new Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. Smalljon and Ramsay chat about their experiences with their fathers. Smalljon reveals that his father Greatjon Umber is dead but admits that he would have killed him if the opportunity arose. Ramsay denies murdering the late Roose Bolton and claims that he was poisoned by his enemies. The two parties then get to business. Smalljon has come to forge an alliance with the Boltons against Jon Snow and the Wildlings. However, he refuses to bow to Ramsay; citing the late Robb Stark's betrayal at the hands of Roose. Smalljon then reveals that he has a "gift" for Ramsay, who asks if it is a girl. Smalljon replies otherwise and Umber guards enter the room with two hooded figures. The first turns out to be the Wildling Osha while the second figure turns out to be Rickon Stark, Snow's half brother and Sansa Stark's youngest brother. Osha and Rickon appear uncomfortable to find themselves in Ramsay's presence. When Ramsay asks Smalljon to verify Rickon's identity, an Umber retainer enters the room carrying the severed head of the direwolf Shaggydog, and Rickon's expression of dismay confirms this was his pet. Satisfied, a gleeful Ramsay then issues a sarcastic "welcome" to "Lord Stark." At King's Landing Qyburn is in the company of the Little birds, children who used to spy for Varys. Qyburn tries to win the favor of these "little birds" by attracting them with candied plums from Dorne. Shortly afterwards, Cersei, Jaime Lannister and the reanimated Ser Gregor Clegane enter. Cersei wants Qyburn gather information from Dorne, Highgarden, the North and all those places where people are trying to take advantage of their losses and plotting against them. At the Small Council meeting, Grand Maester Pycelle is seen complaining about Qyburn and his experiments. Ser Kevan Lannister is heading the council and is accompanied by Lady Olenna Tyrell and Lord Mace Tyrell, who have come to lobby for Margaery and Loras Tyrell's release. Cersei, Jamie and Ser Gregor enter the room, startling Pycelle and Mace. On being questioned about what they are doing at a small council meeting, Cersei replies that she is the Queen, only to be interrupted by Olenna that the rightful queen is the one married to the king and it is Margaery. Jaime then argues that he, as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, also has a right to attend as his predecessor Ser Gerold Hightower did, to which Pycelle responds that Ser Gerold only did so due to the Mad King's eccentricities. Cersei accuses Kevan of not caring for her daughter Myrcella, while Jaime urges Kevan to take action against Ellaria Sand and the Sand Snakes who have taken over Dorne after eliminating House Martell. Displeased with the newcomers, Ser Kevan and the party leave the hall. Meanwhile, an angry King Tommen Baratheon and his Kingsguard visits the High Sparrow to secure permission for Cersei to visit her daughter's resting place in the Great Sept. The High Sparrow replies that Cersei cannot visit because she still has not been cleared for the other sins that she is accused of. Tommen criticizes the High Sparrow for his self-righteous treatment of Cersei after she had atoned for two of her crimes. Despite their differences, the High Sparrow claims admiration for the deep love that Tommen has for his mother, which he attributes to the divine love of the Mother. When Tommen asks the High Sparrow why he wants to put his mother through more trials, the Sparrow replies that he is merely carrying out the will of the Seven. He urges the young King to turn to the Seven for wisdom. Before Tommen leaves, less angry and more uncertain, the High Sparrow tells him that the Seven have worked through his grandfather and mother even though they may not acknowledge it. In Meereen In the Great Pyramid, Varys holds court when the Unsullied bring in Vala, a prostitute who is in league with the Sons of the Harpy. She had seduced and murdered several members of the Second Sons and Unsullied. Vala is defiant and states that she opposes the new regime imposed by the Unsullied and Second Sons as illegitimate. She became a prostitute out of patriotic fervor for the old ways. Varys assures Vala he has no interest in torturing her and decides to strike a deal. In return for revealing who is funding the Sons of the Harpy, he offers her and her son safe passage on a ship bound for Pentos with a bag of silver to start a new life. Varys warns her that if she doesn't agree to the offer, she will be executed for her crimes, leaving her son orphaned. Meanwhile, Tyrion passes the time by engaging Missandei and Grey Worm in small talk. Tyrion offers to play games with the pair but they are not interested. Before Tyrion can embark on a drinking game, Varys returns and informs them that the Wise Masters of Yunkai, the Good Masters of Astapor, and the Free City of Volantis have been secretly funding the Sons of the Harpy. While Grey Worm advocates attacking the cities, Missandei advises against it since that would leave Meereen unprotected. Using this information, Tyrion asks Varys to use his little birds in all three cities to send them a message. In the Dothraki Sea Daenerys Targaryen is walking among the Dothraki towards Vaes Dothrak. Upon entering the temple, the High Priestess of the Dosh Khaleen orders Khal Moro's bloodriders to leave and strips her naked, giving her a robe which the dosh khaleen wears. As Daenerys puts on her new clothes, she tells the high priestess that she will soon regret what she has done as she was the wife of a great khal and the Queen of Meereen. However, the priestess retorts that she was also the wife of a great khal (Khal Savo). She then continues to say that all the khalasars have gathered to decide which city will be sacked and which tribe will be enslaved and now they will have to decide what to do with Daenerys for not coming to the dosh khaleen after Khal Drogo died. In Braavos A blind Arya Stark resumes her training with the Waif and Jaqen H'ghar, the former of whom beats her repeatedly when she lies. Meanwhile, Jaqen has her mixing potions blindly. During her training, Arya continues sparring with the Waif while answering questions about her family and the Hound. Arya admits to leaving the Hound to die instead of killing him, despite wanting his death. The Waif then interrogates Arya about the people on her hit list: Cersei, Gregor Clegane and Walder Frey. The Waif voices her disbelief that Arya's list is so short, but Arya counters by asking which name does she want added. When Arya insists that "she is nobody", the Waif does not believe her and tries to hit her. However, Arya is able to deflect her blow and leap out of the way, surprising the Waif. After confirming that Arya has mastered blind sparring, Jaqen approaches Arya and offers to give back her sight if she tells him her name. Arya replies that "a girl has no name." Jaqen then leads Arya to the well where he scoops up a bowl of water, which he offers her. She is reluctant, as others have drunk from it and died, but he says that if she is truly "no one" there is nothing to fear. Arya drinks from the bowl and her sight is restored. When Jaqen asks Arya who she is, she replies that she is no one. Appearances First * Ser Arthur Dayne * Ser Gerold Hightower * Lord Howland Reed * Lord Smalljon Umber Deaths * Ser Arthur Dayne * Ser Gerold Hightower * Shaggydog (offscreen) * First Steward Bowen Marsh * First Builder Othell Yarwyck * First Ranger Ser Alliser Thorne * Olly Production Cast Starring *Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister *Lena Headey as Queen Mother Cersei Lannister *Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington as Jon Snow *Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth *Carice van Houten as Lady Melisandre *Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei *Maisie Williams as Arya Stark *Conleth Hill as Varys *Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane *Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bran Stark *John Bradley as Samwell Tarly *Iwan Rheon as Ramsay Bolton *Jonathan Pryce as the High Sparrow *Dean-Charles Chapman as King Tommen Baratheon *Hannah Murray as Gilly *Tom Wlaschiha as Jaqen H'ghar Guest Starring *Max von Sydow as the Three-eyed raven *Diana Rigg as Lady Olenna Tyrell *Owen Teale as Ser Alliser Thorne *Anton Lesser as Qyburn *Julian Glover as Grand Maester Pycelle *Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm *Natalia Tena as Osha *Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett *Faye Marsay as The Waif *Roger Ashton-Griffiths as Lord Mace Tyrell *Ian Gelder as Ser Kevan Lannister *Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson as Ser Gregor Clegane *Brenock O'Connor as Olly *Kae Alexander as Leaf *Dean S. Jagger as Lord Smalljon Umber *Paul Rattray as Lord Harald Karstark *Art Parkinson as Rickon Stark *Meena Rayann as Vala *Joe Naufahu as Khal Moro *Souad Faress as a High Priestess of the Dosh khaleen *Staz Nair as Qhono *Hannah John-Kamen as a Dothraki widow *Angelique Fernandez as a Dothraki widow *Robert Aramayo as Lord Eddard Stark *Luke Roberts as Ser Arthur Dayne *Eddie Eyre as Ser Gerold Hightower *Brian Fortune as First Builder Othell Yarwyck *Michael Condron as First Steward Bowen Marsh *Wuese Houston-Jibo as a Dothraki widow *Diogo Sales as a Moro's bloodrider *Junade Khan as a Moro's bloodrider *Annette Hannah as a little bird *Nathanael Saleh as a little bird *Michael Nevin as a little bird *Jesse Magee as a little bird *Iona Clarke as a little bird *Lucy Gallagher as a little bird *Fionn Kernan as a little bird Cast notes *18 of 27 starring cast members appear in this episode. *Starring cast members Aidan Gillen (Petyr Baelish), Natalie Dormer (Margaery Tyrell), Indira Varma (Ellaria Sand), Sophie Turner (Sansa Stark), Alfie Allen (Theon Greyjoy), Gwendoline Christie (Brienne of Tarth), Jerome Flynn (Bronn), Michiel Huisman (Daario Naharis), and Iain Glen (Jorah Mormont) are not credited and do not appear in this episode. Notes *Although its resonable to believe that the actor Eddie Eyrie was playing Ser Oswell Whent, he confirmed in his official Twitter account that he is portraying Gerold Hightower. In the books, both Hightower and Whent are present at the Tower of Joy, while in this episode there is only one unnamed knight with Ser Arthur Dayne. It is unknown why Whent is not present, since its stated in "Two Swords" that he also died with Hightower and Dayne, so he is perhaps inside the Tower with Lyanna. *This episode sheds light on the fates of Rickon Stark, Osha, and Shaggydog, who have been missing since Season 3's penultimate episode The Rains of Castamere, showing that they did in fact arrive at Last Hearth as planned. In the books, an eyewintess saw them heading for Skagos. *In "Mother's Mercy," Jon Snow is stabbed by at least six different people. Several others look on. The first two episodes of this season also show that the Snow loyalists were far outnumbered by the pro-Thorne faction. However, in this episode, Jon Snow executes only four mutineers: Olly, Alliser Thorne, Bowen Marsh, and Othell Yarwyck. It is unclear whether this is a continuity error, the other mutineers are killed offscreen, or the other mutineers are granted clemency while Jon focuses on the main culprits. *Vaes Dothrak returns to the Title sequence for the first time since season 2. Braavos drops out of the sequence despite being a major setting for the episode while Pyke remains despite not being in the episode. *The real identity of Robert Strong is only known to Cersei and Qyburn in the books. In the episode the Small Council all knows that it is Gregor Clegane. However this might be more a logical guess from them. *The title of the episode may refer to Jon Snow leaving the Night's Watch or Smalljon Umber breaking his oath to the Starks. *Just before their battle, Arthur Dayne tells Ned Stark, "I wish you good fortune in the wars to come." This is a call back to "The Wars to Come" where Mance Rayder tells Stannis Baratheon the same thing just before Stannis has him executed. *Although not commented upon, Eddard Stark is actually related to Ser Oswell Whent (whom he fights and kills) by marriage. The mother of Eddard's wife, Catelyn, is a Whent. *Tormund teases Jon for the size of his member. It is perhaps a nod to the conversation they had on the third book, while Jon travelled with the wildlings: Tormund encouraged Jon to have sex with Ygritte. He could not understand why Jon was reluctant, and asked him jokingly "Are you certain they never cut your member off? If a man does not use his member it grows smaller and smaller, until one day he wants to piss and cannot find it." *Eddison Tollett refers to the color of Jon's eyes as a sign he is alive: had Jon become a wight, his eyes would have been blue. *In the books there is no mention of Dayne ever fighting with a second sword in addition to Dawn. *Arya's "funny little list" has indeed grown shorter since season 4, and no longer includes Ilyn Payne, Beric Dondarrion, Thoros of Myr or the Red Woman, all still alive to Arya's awareness. We can assume at some point she became aware of Joffrey and Tywins' deaths. *The subplot about the Umbers deviate greatly from the books: Greatjon is not dead, he was taken alive at the Red Wedding; his son and heir Smalljon was killed while protecting Robb; Hother "Whoresbane" Umber, Greatjon's uncle, who is in command of half of the surviving Umber troops, collaborates with the Boltons but it has nothing to do with Jon - he does that reluctantly because he fears for his nephew's life; Mors "Crowfood" Umber, Hother's brother, who is in command of the other half of the surviving Umber troops, joined Stannis, and he is the one who holds a grudge against the wildlings because his only daughter was kidnapped by one - but he does not resent Jon, and is still loyal to the Starks. **In the fifth book, when Reek is first brought from the dungeons, he sees Ramsay sitting with two northern lords. Their names are not mentioned, but by their descriptions they are Hother Umber and Arnolf Karstark, the latter collaborates with the Boltons because he plots to take over Karhold, not because of his nephew's death. Their counterpart characters in the show, Smalljon Umber and Harald Karstark, support the Boltons for totally different reason - hatred of the Starks. In the books * The episode is adapted from the following chapter of A Game of Thrones: ** Chapter 39, Eddard X: a flashback of the showdown at the Tower of Joy. * The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Feast for Crows: ** Chapter 24, Cersei V: Cersei orders Qyburn to send his whisperers to spy on the kinglanders who make fun of the Lannisters. ** Chapter 45, Sam V: Sam tells Gilly he intends to send her and the baby to Horn Hill. * The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Dance with Dragons: ** Chapter 12, Reek I: Ramsay meets with Lords Karstark and Umber. ** Chapter 29, Davos IV: It is revealed where Osha and Rickon went. Memorable Quotes Arthur Dayne: "Lord Stark." Eddard Stark: "I looked for you on the Trident." Arthur: "We weren't there." Oswell Whent: "Your friend, the Usurper would lie beneath the ground if we had been." Eddard: "The Mad King is dead, Rhaegar lies beneath the ground. Why weren't you there to protect your prince?" Arthur: "Our prince wanted us here." Eddard: "Where's my sister?" Arthur: "I wish you good fortune in the wars to come." and Oswell don theur helms. "And now it begins." two Kingsguard draw their swords. Eddard: "No, now it ends." Ramsay Bolton: When my father became Warden of the North, your house refused to pledge their banners. Smalljon Umber: Your father was a cunt. Ramsay Bolton: My beloved father, the Warden- Smalljon Umber: Your father was a cunt, and that's why you killed him. I might've done the same to my father if he hadn't done me the favor of dying on his own. Ramsay Bolton: My father was poisoned by our enemies. Smalljon Umber: Mmm. Jon Snow: "If you have any last words, now is the time." Bowen Marsh: "You shouldn't be alive. It's not right." Jon: "Neither was killing me." Image gallery Oathbreaker 01.jpg Oathbreaker 02.jpg Oathbreaker 03.jpg Oathbreaker 04.jpg Oathbreaker 05.jpg Oathbreaker 06.jpg Oathbreaker 07.jpg Oathbreaker 08.jpg Oathbreaker 09.jpg Oathbreaker 10.jpg Oathbreaker 11.jpg Oathbreaker 12.jpg Oathbreaker 13.jpg Oathbreaker 14.jpg Oathbreaker 15.jpg Oathbreaker 16.jpg References ru:Клятвопреступник de:Eidbrecher (Episode) fr:Oathbreaker Category:Season 6 Episodes